marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Domain of Apocalypse
| EditorialNames = Age of Apocalypse | Universe = Earth-15513 | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = Battleworld (Latverion) | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Population = | First = Giant-Size Little Marvel: AVX Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The Domain of Apocalypse was one of the domains of Battleworld. Its Baron was Apocalypse. What became the Domain of Apocalypse was once many kingdoms each ruled by one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, but their lands were all conquered by Apocalypse and they were forced to become his servants. Apocalypse was eventually forbidden from waging war on his neighbors by God Emperor Doom, causing him to crack down even harder on his own domain. To escape the tyranny of Apocalypse, many humans and mutants had fled to the Savage Land to build a sanctuary where they could coexist, but they saw that dream die when Holocaust and Baron Apocalypse's Infinite Soldiers invaded it searching for Cypher. Several of the X-Men lost their lives protecting him from Holocaust, who detonated when they removed his armor. Afterwards, Cypher was found alive by Apocalypse's servants on the outskirts of the blast perimeter and was taken to New Cairo, where he was healed and interrogated by Essex's Prelates, the Summers Brothers. As the interrogation didn't prove to be successful, Cypher was taken to the Human Compound and, listening carefully to the conversation between the Summers Brothers and the humans representatives Dr. Peter Corbeau and Sheriff Carol Danvers, discovered what the humans were hiding and the mutants were afraid of: a virus that could wipe out all of mutantkind. The Elite Mutant Force were then attacked by Magneto and the rest of his X-Men. After rescuing Cypher and capturing Cyclops, Magneto and his X-Men fled from the battle site to their underground hideout in Westchester County. In their hideout, Magneto told Cypher that he needed him to convince the Horsemen to help them stop Apocalypse before he could destroy mutants and humans alike. Meanwhile, as Creed investigated the Friends of Humanity, the other Horsemen were summoned by Apocalypse to prepare to battle the humans before they could use their secret weapon against them. As Danvers was interrogated by Apocalypse's men, Magneto told Cypher about how the situation in the Domain of Apocalypse went from bad to worse and that it was all his fault for not having acted sooner. Afterwards, Magneto turned his attention to Cyclops, who hadn't said anything valuable to them. Suddenly, Rogue showed up and told Magneto that there was something wrong with his wife, Emma Frost. Emma, who had connected her mind with Jean Grey's while Dark Beast's assistant, Doctor Nemesis, was tampering with it, discovered the existence of the virus and alerted her fellow X-Men. Then, the X-Men headed to the Human Communal Village to prevent the humans from using said virus, and take it so it wouldn't end up in the wrong hands. When the X-Men arrived in the Human Compound, it was already being attacked by Apocalypse's forces. They tried to retrieve the virus from Dark Beast, even succeeding in knocking him out, but they were all easily beaten by the newcomer Apocalypse, who revealed his true intentions by releasing the virus in order to see who was fit to survive. As some mutants started to die by being infected by the virus and Apocalypse confronted the X-Men, Iceman, the only X-Man who managed to survive Holocaust's earlier explosion, showed up and used his powers to freeze the entire area, as well as Apocalypse, to temporarily keep the airborne virus contained. Meanwhile, Weapon X, Burner, and Cyclops went to the gene lab of Dark Beast in order to find and rescue Jean Grey, and were confronted by Cyclops' brother, Havok, but managed to convince him to help them in their mission. Back in the Human Communal Village, Apocalypse broke free from his ice imprisonment and the battle began anew; however, Apocalypse's cells began to crumble as the result of being infected by the Legacy Virus, revealing that he, by his own standards, was unworthy. The X-Men and the Horsemen then joined forces to finally kill Apocalypse, and they succeeded. After the battle, Magneto started to feel the effects of the virus in his body as well and, as the explosion of his powers would shred the magnetic field across the entire planet, was euthanize by his wife. Furious, Emma broke into Corbeau's mind and discovered who was the man responsible for the creation of the Legacy Virus: James Bradley a.k.a. Doctor Nemesis. Nemesis, who had genetically absorbed the powers of over three-hundred mutants, tried to convince the X-Men and every inhabitant of the domain to aid in his quest to overthrown God Emperor Doom, but was attacked by them instead. While the X-Men fought him, Emma Frost and Blink went to Dark Beast's lab after his demise to try and find a cure for the virus, and found Weapon X and a lobotomized Jean Grey instead. Being a powerful mutant, Jean had the power to fix everything, but Essex, at the time terrified by her, removed the portion of her brain which governed her mutant powers, so Emma Frost decided to transplant part of her own brain to reactivate Jean's power. As Essex conducted the brain surgery, the rest of the X-Men attacked Nemesis, with Weapon X, Creed, and Burner, who was revealed to be Cyclops and Havok's long lost brother, losing their lives to the omnipotent madman. After Jean Grey rose as the Phoenix, she destroyed Nemesis and used his liquefied matter to cure everyone, not only from the virus, but also from the mutant gene. From that day on, every mutant of the Domain of Apocalypse was now a flatscan human, and had been given a second chance at life. After a rebellion against Doom's rule began spreading across Battleworld, Doom undid the events that led to the downfall of Apocalypse, restoring him to life and his domain to its brutal ways. | PointsOfInterest = * Badlands * Human Compound ** Human Communal Village (Flatscan Ghetto) * New Cairo ** The Bio-Labs *** The Secret Laboratory of Dr. Nemesis ** Heaven Nightclub ** Throne Chamber of Apocalypse * San Francisco ** Golden Gate Bridge * Savage Land Sanctuary * Westchester County | Residents = * Abel * Alex Summers * Baron Apocalypse * Blaquesmith * Cain * Charles Xavier * Cypher * Dark Beast * Destiny * Doctor Nemesis * Dr. Peter Corbeau * Elite Mutant Force ** Prelate Jesse Bedlam ** Prelate Terry Bedlam ** Amazon ** Cannonball ** Husk ** Icarus ** Lifeguard ** Slipstream * Eve * Horsemen of Apocalypse ** Abyss ** Creed ** Essex ** Holocaust ** Namor ** Prelate Rasputin ** Sebastian Shaw * Infinite Solidiers * Jean Grey * Madri * Mister Murdock * Phoenix Force * Scott Summers * Sheriff Carol Danvers * Tabitha Smith * Thor * Sugar Man * Whiplash * Wild Child * X-Men ** Angel ** Banshee ** Blink ** Burner ** Colossus ** Dazzler ** Emma Frost ** Exodus ** Gambit ** Iceman ** Magneto ** Nightcrawler ** Rogue ** Storm ** Sunfire ** Weapon X * United States Army ** Captain America (Sam Wilson) ** Redwing ** Falcon Units ** Iron Patriot Squad ** Dr. Abraham Erksine ** The Captain (Steve Rogers) ** Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) * Grandma Hubbard (Bucky's Grandmother) | Notes = *This domain is based on the Age of Apocalypse story arc. **Specifically, this domain is a recreation of Earth-51518. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Earth-51518 Category:Mutant Communities